


Handholding and other ideas

by yellow_owl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_owl/pseuds/yellow_owl
Summary: Bus scene: some quiet conversation, a lot of hand-holding
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

As he boarded the bus to Oxford (that was going to go to London anyway), Aziraphale came to the conclusion, to which the typesetter of the Bugger Alle This Bible arrived some six hundred years earlier. So he followed Crowley in decisively, and as he sat down next to him, grabbed his hand. It just felt right to hold on to the only person who has been through the same storm you have and somehow, against all odds, managed to get out of it unscathed. Well, for now, at least.

It felt so natural, to just grab Crowley's hand, to feel their shoulders bump as the bus followed the twists of the road, to feel Crowley squeeze his palm lightly and squeeze back, to interlace their fingers. They sat in companionable silence as the bus went by the fields, and what was there to say, really? There was so much history and feeling and love, that no words seemed to be adequate enough to express it all, so on instinct Aziraphale extended his essence through his fingers, feeling, reaching out to Crowley inside his corporation.

He was lightly touching Crowley inside his arm when the demon jolted upright and loked at Aziraphale.  
''Wh- what are you doing, Angel?!''  
''Oh, well. I'm, uh, I am not sure, actually. I just wanted to be closer'' – Aziraphale retreated back into his own corporation and was now busy battling a blush.  
''Closer?'' – Crowley repeated in the dumbfounded tone, - ''by trying to… posess me?''  
''Really now, dear. That was not my intention.''  
''What, one incident with a human and you are into that sort of thing now?'' – Crowley winked at him mischeviously. And then, with a sigh, not looking at Aziraphale mumbled ''Just don't do it without warning, ok?''  
"Yeah, sorry, yes, I will tell you if I ever do this again…" – he knew he never would do this again. How would that conversation even go? "May I please possess you, cause a simple hug just wouldn't cut it"?

Suddenly, Aziraphale felt something stretching out onto the inside of his hand, something warm, almost fiery. "Oh!" It was not an unpleadant feeling. "Didn't you say we should warn each other before…?"

"Well, we were on the topic anyway, can hardly call it surprising, more of a reciprocaton really" – Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah… reciprocation, yeah" – Aziraphale concentrated on the feeling in his hand, letting himself come closer to the warming presence of Crowley. 

Suddenly his fingrrs moved, squueezing the demon's hand more tightly, but Aziraphale was not the one controlling them! He simply felt them move, it was Crowley controlling them.  
"Are you… Are you squeezing your own hand pr- pretending it is me?"  
"Story of my life, that…" - Crowley chuckled "sorry, I was just curious if I could actually control your body like this. Turns out, it is possible,so yeah, now we know that"  
"It won't be, not anymore" – Aziraphale said quietly  
"What?"  
"Our stop, dear"

As they entered the building and went up to Crowley's flat, an idea formed in Aziraphale's mind. Several ideas, in fact.  
Crowley closed the door, and for a second they stood quietly in the darkness.

"I said, it would not be the story of your life anymore. It is high time we… I… I mean, reciprication is good, right? I think it is -" Aziraphale never got to finish that sentence. He discovered that sometimes your lips can say it better just like that, without needing to say the words.


	2. The swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they swapped

They ended up sitting in Crowley's kitchen, on a couch he miracled into existence for the occasion along with a small table to hold their drinks.

\- Are you ok, Angel? You don't look quite… yourself  
\- Oh Crowley… I haven't felt this good in a very, very long time. Do you know, for the first time in centuries I feel like I am not pretending to be someone else, not looking over my shoulder, lest I forget myself and someone sees us… I guess I am just… happy. To be here, with you.  
\- Ngk… Me, me too. I am happy we are both still here, wouldn't have it any other way. – the expression on Crowley's face became grim for a moment  
\- I have been thinking about that last prophecy we have, the one from Agness Nutter, it is certainly meant for us.   
\- How do you mean?  
\- It says 'choose your faves wisely, for son you will be playing with fire'. What if I wear your face, Crowley? And you wear mine. The hellfire would not harm you and the holy water would not harm me, so…  
\- Back onto your possession games are you?   
\- I am serious, Crowley!  
\- So am I! What if it does not work?! I admit, it does sound like a good interpretation, but what if we are wrong?  
\- Well, let's fuck around and find out, as they say these days.  
\- Wh… Let's… - Crowley caughed though a few syllables and then just started laughing, - That! That is not how this expression is used, Angel!  
\- I know that dear, I just wanted to make you laugh, is all. – Aziraphale was smirking at him.  
\- Ah, you insufferable bastard…  
\- It worked, though. And this little ruse will work too, I am sure it will. So… What do you say?  
\- I'll give you a big hug… then, we can swap. – Crowley said looking into his angel's eyes. He hoped Aziraphale could hear what he was really saying.  
He could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the video David Tennant did for the 100 words love stories, and felt like extending my initial fic a little


End file.
